


At the Strike of Twelve

by arisu16



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal challenge: minimalism- write something in 35 words or less. Cinderella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Strike of Twelve

One night’s all I ask.  
Just one night reprieve.  
Escaping to the dance  
to feel like myself.  
When he took my hand,  
I felt my heart leap.  
Too soon,  
Midnight came.  
A shoe for farewell.


End file.
